


Captured Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are taken and both come to a realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in any fandom. I hope you like it, it's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the show, don't own the characters they all belong to CBS :)

It's been a long day. No it's been a long week. It's been a long week with drug smugglers, too many murders and not enough sleep. So now Danny is on his way back to Steve's house in his car, yes it is his car even if he does ride shotgun more often than not. "Sorry Danny, we're all out of beers, we just need to make a quick stop." Steve remarks from the driver's side, breaking the comfortable silence. "Okay here take my wallet." Danny says reaching into his pocket before Steve stops him. "No need, I've got mine." Danny looks at Steve suspiciously. "You've actually got your wallet? To pay for your beer? Show me." So maybe Danny is being paranoid. But then he has paid for beer the last 4 times Steve ran out. Just when did he start spending so much time with Steve anyway? Steve took out his wallet and showed Danny the bills with a longsuffering sigh, like he is the one hard done by in this partnership. "Satisfied?" Steve says with a look of impatience on his face. "Huh, well I guess there is a first time for everything." Danny grins back to him and Steve frowns at him before turning to walk away. 

Danny is flicking through the radio stations as Steve returns to the car, he may have to ride shotgun thanks to Steve's control issues, but that doesn't mean he is listening to Steve's 80's power ballads in his car. And also really Steve? What sort of badass Navy Seal listens to power ballads? He settles on a station that is playing Born in the USA by Bruce Springsteen as Steve gets in the car. Steve for his part just looks at Danny and raises and eyebrow but decides he is too tired for one of Danny's rants right now and Danny is probably too tired to really give one. "I picked up a couple of steaks too Danno, I figured you'd probably be hungry?" Steve says, "Yeah, that sounds good." Danny answers and they settle back into the comfortable silence. 

After being in the car for ten minutes Danny finally speaks again, "Steven what are you doing?" Steve glances in the rear view mirror before responding "What do you mean what am I doing?" "Well, Steven, this journey usually takes five minutes. Yet here we are still in my car, not at your house drinking, ten minutes later. So I repeat, what are you doing?" Steve finally looks at Danny. "Danny look in the rear view mirror," he waits for Danny to do it, " See the silver Honda Civic? Well I thought it was following us when we left the office. I didn't see it when we stopped for beer but now it's following us again." he says before taking a corner much to quickly for Danny's blood pressure. "Okay, Jesus Steve, would you just slow down? Please? Just stop driving my car like you stole it?" Danny asks, more for the sake of speaking than an actual request for Steve to slow down. Steve looks at him with what Danny has deemed "Confused puppy #5 " the one that usually means "But Danno, why can't I throw a guy in a shark tank if it gets him talking?" Just as Steve opens his mouth to reply, a red truck slams into the side of Danny's car, totalling it. Everything seems to move in slow motion. Danny can feel the car rolling and he can see Steve's mouth moving shouting his name but he doesn't really register the sounds around him. Then it all crashes into him at once, Steve frantically shaking him, the pain exploding behind his eyes and the dull throbbing in his already weak right knee, the feeling of something sharp in the back of his neck and seeing something being stabbed into Steve's. Then everything was black as he drifted out of consciousness. 

When Danny opened his eyes he was greeted with a sharp pain in his head and quickly closed them again. Great so he had a concussion, which was to be expected after a head on collision like he'd just been in. That didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch. After bracing himself for the pain the light would bring he slowly opened his eyes. The pain was less intense now that he was expecting it but he couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his throat. "Danno? Are you awake?" Danny sat up and looked to where the voice came from. Steve was sat on an old stingy looking mattress, he had a few cuts on his face that looked like they had been cleaned, a bruise that was coming along nicely on his cheek, his arms were scraped up but all things considered, he didn't look too bad. "How are you feeling?" Steve asked and Danny could tell he was cataloguing his injuries just as he had done Steve's. "Not too bad. Don't look at me like that Steve. We were hit by a car going at least 95mph, so yeah, my head feels like crap, my knee is probably going to need surgery again and I have added a few more scars to my collection. Which now that I think about it, has grown considerably larger since I met you. Anyway, bearing in mind we got hit by a car, I am fine. Thank you." Danny watched Steve the entire time he was talking to him so he didn't miss the grin that was currently taking up residence on Steve's face. "What are you smiling at?" Danny asked but it lacked any heat because, well Steve's smile was infectious and he couldn't help the one that was spreading across his face. "You're yelling at me." Steve stated like it explained everything. "You're smiling because I'm yelling at you?" Danny got up and walked over to sit next to Steve. "How hard did you get hit in the head exactly? How is my yelling at you a good thing Steven?" He asked turning to look at Steve, who still had his grin firmly in place. "Because Danno, if you can still yell at me then you're going to be okay. You were unconscious for two days Danny. Two days when you didn't yell at me once. Two days when I had no idea if you ever would wake up. And now you're yelling at me. And you're going to be okay." Danny didn't really know what to say to that so he just looked at Steve for a minute before turning away and sighing, "You're such a goof."

They stay sat like that for what feels like 20 minutes but with no way to accurately tell the time where they were it was hard to know for sure. "Hey Steve, is there any food in here?" Danny asked Steve. Sitting this close he could see that Steve's eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles developing underneath them, looking almost like bruises. "Yeah here I saved you some from the last couple of days. There hasn't been much but they should bring some more soon" Steve said quietly, handing Danny what appeared to be 2 slices of bread, some sort of fruit; knowing his luck it's probably pineapple, and a bottle half filled with water. He ate the food quickly looking like exactly what he was, a man who hadn't eaten in two days and didn't need to add hunger to the list of his current problems. Then he drank what was in the bottle without hesitation. "Thanks, I guess I needed that more than I realised." He said turning to look at Steve who just smiled his acknowledgement. "Steven...have you slept since we got here? And don't think about lying to me." Danny asked making no effort to hide his concern. "Well...I spent the first day seeing if there was some way we could escape but not only do I have no idea where we are or how to get home but also there are at least 3 men outside all the time." Steve said without looking at Danny. "And?" Danny prompted him to continue. "And what?" Steve said, still not having made eye contact. "You said why you didn't sleep the first day. We've been here two Steve." Steve mumbled something Danny didn't quite hear. "What was the Steve?" "I said I couldn't sleep without knowing you were okay. I didn't want to sleep in case you woke up and needed help or in case... in case..." Steve trailed off and finally looked up at Danny "In case I didn't wake up." Danny finished for him and something flashed in Steve's eyes. Something Danny hadn't seen before in the Seal and if he had to take a guess he'd say that Steve had been scared. Steve nodded and then went back to staring at the floor, which he seemed to find particularly interesting. "Hey. Steve. Look at me" and when Steve looked up Danny was looking straight into his eyes. He was looking at him as if he could take away all of Steve's pain just with sheer willpower. "Steve, I'm still here okay? I'm fine and I plan on staying this way. Get some sleep babe. I promise not to disappear whilst you do okay" He added the last bit hoping to break the tension. It got a small laugh out of Steve so he counted it as a win. Steve laid down on the mattress, his freaky long legs resting next to Danny and closed his eyes. "Thank you Danno" he said just before drifting into sleep. Danny wasn't exactly sure what Steve was thanking him for but it made him smile all the same. 

Around 30 minutes later the door was opened and a man walked in with food and a single bottle of water. He was about 6 foot, Samoan, had tribal tattoo's covering his arms and neck and was about 180 pounds. He didn't say anything to Danny just placed the bread and fruit, which did in fact turn out to be pineapple, on the floor and left again. Danny drank half the bottle of water and left the rest for Steve when he woke up. He ate some of the bread and left the rest on the plate and then he fell asleep. 

The days pretty much went the same from then, they slept, they ate, Danny ranted, Steve baited and then the next day would come. Then the water started coming one bottle every two days and Danny was getting thirstier and thirstier. Steve being Steve, had decided this meant he needed to be shirtless. Something about "reducing sweat and preserving fluid." Danny was sure it made sense but all he could focus on was Steve's arms. More than that, his tattoo's. Steve's tattoo's were fascinating to Danny. All the different shades of blue and green swirling together, performing their own unique dance on his shoulders. And since when did Danny start noticing the different shades of colours in Steve's tattoo's? Dehydration... He was dehydrated. That was his story and he was sticking to it thank you very much. It was also dehydration that was making him notice that Steve's tattoo's weren't the only thing that was different shades of green and blue. His eyes kept changing colour. One minute they were the same blue as the ocean that Steve loves so much. The next they were grey like the sky before a storm. Then they would be green, green like Grace's favourite colour. He wondered how Grace was, whether she was worried about him and "Uncle Steve" as she had taken to calling him. When exactly had that happened? When had Steve gone from being a co-worker to being his daughters adopted uncle? He should ask her that. "Hey Monkey, I have a question for you."

Steve looked up from where he was sitting in the corner. Monkey? What? He only ever calls Grace Monkey and Grace isn't here.....oh. Steve knew that Danny was dehydrated but he didn't realise he was at the hallucinations point already. He wasn't really surprised, Danny hadn't been trained to survive on so little for so long like he had. "When did Steve become Uncle Steve?" Danny asked the hallucination. Steve walked the short distance to where he was and sat down next to him. "Hey Danno?" Steve asked putting his arm on Danny's shoulder to subtly take his pulse. It was racing! "Oh hey Steve! You wanna talk to Gracie?" he asked, his eyes looking dry and his lips chapped and sore. "Danno, Gracie isn't here...you're dehydrated and it's causing hallucinations. I'm sorry." Danny looked at Steve like he might have been crazy. Come to think of it Danny looks at Steve like that a lot. Well at least his Danno is still in there. Wait...what? His Danno? Oh God now he's turning delirious! Steve focuses back on Danny and see's his eyes dropping closed. He can't let Danny lose consciousness. If he does, well Steve doesn't think he'll wake back up anytime soon, and Steve can't let that happen. He can't do that to Grace and well, he can't lose Danny either. He stands up and carries Danny to the mattress. Sitting so his back is against the wall, he sits Danny in front of him so that Danny's head is leaning on his chest. He needs to keep Danny alert and talking seems like a good place to start. Only after two weeks of only each other for company there isn't much left to talk about. "Hey Danno, talk to me about Grace. How did her spelling bee go? Did she get the part she wanted in the nativity? What about that Tommy kid? You know the pathological liar. Has he been up to anything? " He couldn't think of anything new to talk about so he focused on something Danny could talk about forever, Grace. 

They sat like that for what felt like hours, Danny talking about Grace, Steve asking questions when needed and Danny being nice and alive. Steve was getting tired now and he suddenly became aware of his hand grasped tightly in Danny's, fingers intertwined. His last thought before he let the darkness drag him under was "When did that happen? Huh we should do this more." 

When Danny woke up it was to the sound of the rhythmic beeping of machines and the familiar smell of antiseptic. Hospital then. Well this is a welcome change, he thought, from the hole he'd been stuck in for the last 2 weeks with Steve. Steve. Danny struggled to sit up but was stilled by a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Hey Danno, it's okay. You're okay, I'm okay. Everyone is okay. Well apart from the assholes who thought kidnapping the heads of Five-0 was a genius idea. They are far from okay." Steve said looking at Danny. Danny looked right back and said "Okay. Everyone is okay, that's good." Closing his eyes he took Steve's hand in his from where it was sat on the side of his bed. Just before sleep took him, Danny breathed out "Love you Steve." and felt Steve tighten his grip on his hand. 

 

*8 months later*  
"Danno, but it's Gracie's birthday! She likes pineapple. You don't even have to eat it. " Steve says to Danny, who is currently stood staring at the sweet fruit like it killed his brother. " Fine Steven, fine, we will get this fruit you seem to love so much." He said picking up a tin of pineapple. "Really Danno? Really you live in Hawaii now! Pineapple grows here. Fresh pineapple. You don't have to keep eating it out of a tin" Steve said frowning at Danny, but with a smirk on his face. And really how does he do that? Smirk and frown at the same time. Surely that shouldn't be possible but of course, Super SEAL would find some way of doing it. "Who said I don't prefer my pineapple out of a tin Steven? God, what is it with you and the way I eat pineapple? Don't eat it from the tin Danno, It tastes really good on pizza Danno. Honestly there is no pleasing you. What? What is that Steven?" Danny asks, hands paused midair where they had been slicing through it to help make his point. Steve is looking down at him with the sweetest of smiles on his face and his eyes are light and open, baring his soul to the world. "What's what Danno?" Steve asks, genuinely confused. "That Steve, the look on your face right now. No not that one go back one from Aneurism face. That one! What's that face?" Danny asks. And because Steve has never been very good with words, he doesn't need to be, Danny talks enough for both of them, he leans down and brushes his lips against Danny's, resting his forehead on the shorter mans. "I love you Danno." Steve whispers to him, like it's a secret no one else can know and Danny smiles up at him and whispers back " I love you too you goof."


End file.
